Voltage references are used pervasively throughout electronics applications. They are used to supply stable unvarying voltages to other systems and circuits. For circuits such as instrumentation and test equipment, data acquisition systems, portable devices, medical equipment, analog to digital converters, digital to analog converters, and sensors, precision voltage references constitute critical circuit elements.
Common problems that voltage references encounter comprise shifts in the output voltage. For example, a voltage reference may shift due to changing thermal conditions. Furthermore, a voltage reference is also susceptible to lifetime shifts, known as long term voltage drift, that occur gradually as systems and circuits are used. These problems can be exacerbated if the reference voltage circuit is designed to consume a minimum of power supply current. Many reference voltage circuits are also susceptible to voltage changes due to radiation. Where a voltage reference circuit is to be used in a radiation rich environment, maintaining the stability of the reference voltage becomes increasingly problematic.
Voltage references also suffer from other common limitations. For example, many voltage references are normally only used with small stable loads. Other voltage references are incapable of providing a stable high voltage output. Few voltage references can provide a load above a few milliamps and still maintain a stable precision output voltage. This introduces problems where larger loads are desirable or necessary. It also restricts or prohibits the use of reference voltage circuits where a changing load is necessary.
One application in which the mentioned problems are encountered is that of sensor equipment used where the atmosphere is thin or nonexistent, such as in space. Sensors require tight tolerances for their reference voltages to accurately detect the required phenomena. Therefore, even slight variations in the reference voltage may be unacceptable. A combination of the above design problems makes the use of reference voltages in high radiation environments problematic, particularly when used in sensor circuits. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for extremely stable, precise, high voltage references. This need is magnified in certain applications such as those used in space.